


"is that what you want, princess?"

by greeneyedsourwolf



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alpha Billy Hargrove, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, Knotting, Light Angst, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Nesting, Omega Steve Harrington, Pack Mom Steve, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-17 22:17:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21517342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greeneyedsourwolf/pseuds/greeneyedsourwolf
Summary: Steve asks Billy if he wants to spend their first heat together.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 9
Kudos: 574





	"is that what you want, princess?"

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written smut in like a year so bare with me ya'll

“I want you to knot me during my next heat.”

Steve’s head rested against Billy’s chest, the rest of him wrapped up in the sweaty alpha’s embrace as they cooled down after the second fuck of the day.

He had been thinking about it for the past week now, knowing his heat could come at any point in the next couple of weeks. He was thinking this round was going to be sooner rather than later considering how much time he spent with the alpha now that they were officially dating, they had hit the two month mark last week.

The omega had been thinking about it a lot and decided he was ready. Sure, Billy had fucked him. Countless times now, with the insatiable alpha that Billy is he found himself in bed at least once but more likely two or three times a day. He was on the most effective birth control a male omega could buy and since the invention of k-condoms he didn’t see anything standing in their way. He wanted Billy as his first, just like he had been for everything else. It only seemed fitting.

“What?” Billy voice was still hoarse with exhaustion and arousal. He sounded shocked, arm tightening around Steve just a bit. He pushed himself up against the bed frame, looking down at the omega in question.

Steve suddenly felt a little awkward, “I… want you to knot me. During my next heat, it’s coming up.” He bit his lip, wondering if he should have brought it up at all. “If- if you would want to, I mean,” he added quickly.

Billy stared at him for a second. He examined the omega for a second, looking up and down over him as he seemed to ponder the Steve’s request.

“Or- Or not! You don’t have to,” Steve said after a few moments without a response, feeling insecure. “You know, just forget it. Was a stupid idea, I’m sorry,” he mumbled. He could feel his cheeks burning red with embarrassment.

 _Stupid_ , Harrington, he told himself. _Shouldn’t have said anything._

Billy seemed to catch onto the omega’s insecurities, mouth quirking into a little frown. He leaned in to where the omega had drifted away, pulling Steve into his lap in one fluid movement.

“Hey,” the alpha said softly. He wove his fingers into Steve’s long hair and gave him a quick kiss. “It’s not stupid.” _You’re not stupid_ , he wanted to tell the omega. He knew how his father treated him, like some dumb omega. Always telling him he would never amount to anything, telling him that he was stupid and how he shouldn’t even bother finishing high school. It reflected off Steve in a way that had Billy seething most of the time. Steve wasn’t stupid, he was one of the smartest, funniest, most handsome person Billy had ever met. He couldn’t understand how someone could say such awful things about this beautiful human.

“Baby, of course I want to knot you.” The alpha pushed his head up from where he was avoiding eye contact, making Steve look him dead in the eyes, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

Steve looked as if he was almost afraid to speak now, like anything that came out of his mouth was going to be wrong. 

“Yeah,” he said quietly. “Been thinking about it a lot lately.”

This made the alpha smile, “Oh yeah, Princess? Been thinking about my cock a lot?”

Steve felt himself blush again, as if he could get any more red than he was already.

He talked to Robin about it once. He best friend was an omega just like him and a much more experienced one at that. She had been with a few alphas before and briefed him on what to expect.

_It’s gonna hurt, no doubt. The first knotting always hurts a little bit. Like once he starts- like swelling up it’ll burn. But as soon as he pops his knot, it’ll suddenly feel really good. Like really good._

“When’s your heat?” 

“In a week, maybe two. You’ll probably start to smell it on me at least next week.”

\-------

A few days go by and Steve is hanging out with his pups. They’re at the Wheeler’s, something he always found great amusement in, being allowed to still come over even after him and Nancy’s nasty break up. 

Dustin was working on some radio thing to add onto his tower. He was trying to reach Antarctica - or maybe it was China? - he couldn’t remember. The boy always talked to fast, he could never catch up. Not to mention he was an electrical genius, Steve couldn’t even begin to understand how all this tech stuff worked. Lucas was to his side, helping with the process. They bickered constantly, Steve found himself breaking up fights almost daily. But damn if they didn’t get work done.

Mike and El were both cuddled up and purring on the couch in the corner. He smiled when he looked over at them. Steve could imagine them as true mates in the distant future, always sticking close together. They had a bond different from the other pups and he thought it was adorable.

Max and Will were breaking in the new colored pencils Joyce had gotten for Will. Max was drawing a picture of the arcade, one of her favorite places to be. And Will seemed to be making a picture of the sunset, with trees littered all around and mountains in the background. He really was a talented artist.

Steve himself was just watching the pups, sitting in a chair with a blanket wrapped around him. He shouted at the kids when they swore, except for Max because there really was no stopping her. Sometimes Dustin would make him get up and help with his project but for the most part he just enjoyed being with his kiddos, feeling well and truly like a pack mom. It was where he was at his most comfortable.

Well that was until he felt a familiar feeling of sickness start to simmer in his stomach. He took a few sips of water and swallowed hard trying to fight it off but it seemed to be of no use. The omega got up and quickly announced that he had to go to pee before running up the basement stairs and just barely making it to the closest bathroom. 

He slid down onto his knees and threw the toilet lid up, emptying out the contents of his stomach into the porcelain bowl. It took a good few minutes before he was done dry-heaving. He grabbed some toilet paper and wiped his mouth, leaning back against the cold bathroom wall with a sigh. What the fuck was that all about? He couldn’t deny that he felt a whole lot better now but he wondered what would have made him puke in the first place. He didn’t get sick often.

He shook it off though in favor of joining the pups once again.

“Steve!” He heard Dustin shout as he walked down the steps, “What took you so long, come here! It started working you have to come see this!” The little beta boy hopped up and down, too excited to contain himself.

“Nice,” he walked over to the boys machine with curiosity. “Show me, what can this thing do?”

Steve felt himself flush a little as he walked into the room, and then suddenly a dull ache all over his body. He winced a little at the discomfort but paid attention to the little one nonetheless.

“Wait, Dustin wait,” Max got up from where she was sitting with a look on her face Steve couldn’t quite describe. “What’s that smell?”

Steve sniffed the air, curious. He didn’t seem to smell anything out of the ordinary, though.

“Yeah, what is that?” El chimed in.

“It smells like- It’s almost like-” Max started.

But before she could finish Steve was buckling to the ground with a series of intense cramps. The light flush now settling into a confident full-body heat.

“Fuck,” he barked, laying down on the ground and curling up in a desperate attempt at soothing the consistent sharp pains in his abdomen.

“What’s wrong with him? What’s happening?” Lucas asked, sounding panicked. They were all getting up and rushing towards him.

“Wait! Wait, wait.” Max threw her arm out in front of them, “Back off, he’s going into heat.”

Shit. She was totally right.

 _Stupid!_ He should of thought of that possibility the minute he puked.

“Mike go get your sister,” he whimpered out. Getting his ex to come and help him wasn’t the most comfortable of situations and definitely not something he wanted to do right now, but things were about to get messy and he didn’t want the pups around for it.

A couple minutes - maybe seconds, he couldn’t tell right now - later he heard people stomping down the stairs and then a loud gasp.

“Steve!” Nancy quickly made her way over to him, kneeling next to the burning omega. The beta glanced over him, assessing the damage so far. He was sweating heavily, beads of it falling down his forehead. He clothes clung to him uncomfortably and he found himself pawing at them in hopes of the fabric disappearing.

“No, Steve,” she told him, pushing his hands away from the hem of his shirt.

He whined at the touch, “Want Billy, please.”

Yes, Billy. His alpha. That would make everything better. He wanted his alpha, now. 

“Please, please. Want my alpha, please.”

Nancy could smell him already starting to slick, finding herself worried with how quickly this was all progressing. 

“Max, there’s a phone in the kitchen. I need you to go call your brother,” she told the young red head.

“But he’s- he’s a work.”

Nancy cursed to herself, “Call the pool, tell them his mate’s in heat. They’ll let him go. The rest of you: Mike’s room. Now.”

“But we need to help hi-” 

Dustin was quickly cut off by the beta, “This isn’t something you can help with. The best thing you can do for him right now is go home or go to Mike’s room.”

Dustin wanted to argue more but it was clear the Nancy wasn’t having it. The six of them scrambled up the steps, leaving Steve and Nancy there alone.

Steve was whimpering nonsense, clawing at Nancy’s dress as he begged her for his alpha.

“I know. I know, he’s coming. I promise. But Steve, I need you to get up for me,” she brushed his hair back out of his face, softly talking to him.

“Noo. It hurts,” he wasn’t in any mood to move a single inch from where he was.

“I know, but,” _Billy’s gonna kill me if he finds you laying on the floor like this,_ she thought. “Don’t you think you’ll feel so much better laying on the couch? The elevation is going to help with your cramps, I promise. Okay? And I’ll get you some water and an omega blanket?”

She used to use them on him when he was in heat. It was essentially a cold pack covered in fabric and it always helped immensely with his temperature, something Nancy was particularly worried about at the moment. She still had one in her closet, she had been meaning to give it back for months but she always forgot about it.

Water did sound good and he could barely think clearly enough to remember how amazing the cold blanket felt on his skin when he was burning up.

“Yeah, want my blanket.” He started to push himself off the ground, arms shaking. All his limbs felt like jelly at the moment and he struggled.

Nancy helped pull him to his feet and slowly walked him over to the small couch Mike and El had just been sitting in. She laid him down carefully, making sure he was propped up at the right angle to alleviate his pain.

Steve sighed at the little bit of relief he was rewarded when switching to the couch. But the smell of it threw him off. 

“My puppies,” he whispered. Where did they go? 

After the demogorgon and everything else that had happened in the last year, after the pups had almost died in a number of ways, he found himself worrying all the time. Where were they? Were they safe? Did someone get lost in the upside down again? Did El get bitten by another monster? The anxiety was endless and now was no different.

“What’d you say?” Nancy asked, not quite catching the mumbles.

Tears started to well up in the omega’s eyes and he looked around in panic, confused as to where they could have possibly gone, “My puppies!” He sobbed, trying to push himself up off the couch, “Where’s my puppies, I need to-”

“No,” Nancy pushed the crying omega back down onto the couch.

“But my-”

“They’re okay, they’re playing up in Mike’s room. Okay? I promise,” she insisted. “I’m gonna go get your blanket and I’ll check on them right now, okay?”

Steve nodded, still crying.

\-----

In the end it only took Billy about ten more minutes to get to the Wheeler’s house, speeding heavily along the way.

He didn’t bother to knock and instead barged in, determined on finding and capturing his omega and taking him back home to where his nest was. He couldn’t imagine how uncomfortable his poor boy was at the moment.

“Steve!” He called out, looking into the living room for a moment before storming down the hall. He could smell the omega, only faintly but he could smell the heat for sure.

“He’s downstairs, over there,” Max said, appearing from the kitchen.

Billy nodded and made his way down to the basement, the scent of Steve only growing stronger. It was almost overwhelming, he could feel himself plump up as he sniffed the air, “Stevie? You down here, baby?”

“Over here,” he heard a familiar female voice say. _Nancy_. Of course. He got down to the last step and turned the corner. 

Steve was laying on a couch, curled up on his side with a painful expression. His eyes were scrunched close, Billy could tell his might of been crying. He could see sweat dripping down his face, his cheeks a bright red as he whined out quiet complaints. 

Nancy was petting his hair back from where it clung to his damp skin, whispering something supportive as she pulled up what looked to be an omega blanket over his shoulders.

Billy practically ran over to the omega. Nancy moved to the side and he immediately took over, lifting Steve’s head in an attempt to get the omega to face him.

“Baby,” he said with affection and maybe even a little twinge of arousal.

“Billy?” Steve’s voice cracked. He looked up at the alpha with red eyes.

“Hey princess,” Billy said. 

Suddenly Steve threw an arm out and latched onto Billy’s sweatshirt, pulling him down so he could sniff at the alpha’s scent gland. Billy could feel him shifting around weakly in a desperate attempt at deepening the contact. 

“You didn’t wait too long, did you? Thought you said you heat wasn’t coming for a week or so,” Billy questioned. He ran his hands down Steve’s back, hoping the little bit of touch would be enough to take the edge off.

“Don’t know. Got sick and then it started,” Steve said.

“Why were you crying, baby?” Billy pulled away from only a moment to give the omega a soft kiss and wipe away his remaining tracks of tears.

It didn’t seem to do much though, because as soon as the alpha had said something Steve’s eyes welled with tears once again.

“Mm- My puppies!” He started to sob. “Dustin was gonna sh- show me his radio and I- And they’re g-gone,” he hiccuped.

“Hey now, shhh. It’s okay,” Billy shushed him. “I just saw Max upstairs. They’re okay, we’ll go see them in a couple days. I promise. But right now we gotta go, baby. You want to go home, don’t you? Go back to the nest?”

\-----

In the end, Billy just wrapped the poor omega up in his blanket and carried him out to the car. The ride home was a little difficult with Steve’s heat progressing. He coming out of the cramping stage and into the handsy one. By the time they got to Steve’s house, Steve had rolled out of his blanket and pawing at the alpha to just pull over and fuck him already. Billy had almost swerved off the road when Steve started to fumble with his zipper, trying his best to get into the alpha’s pants.

Steve also made getting into the house a difficult task as well. As soon as Billy got out of the car, Steve followed, hands quickly on him. He pulled the alpha down into a heated kiss, grinding up against him.

Billy grabbed the back of his head and deepen the kiss, grabbing the omega’s ass while he was at it. Billy growled into it when he realized Steve’s pants were damp with slick. _God,_ his car was gonna smell good for a while. 

“Let’s get into the house,” Billy murmured..

Steve agreed. He followed Billy through the driver’s side door, latching onto the alpha’s leather jacket. The idea of straying from him if only to the other side of the car sounded like a horrific idea, he couldn’t bear to leave that pine-like scent for even a moment. As soon as he got out he latched to Billy’s side, awkwardly moving sideways as he tried to smell and walk at the same time.

Within a few seconds Billy got tired of dragging him and sighed with a low _c’mere baby_ as he hoisted the omega up and carried him into the house. He awkwardly fumbled through the door, omega in hand, and led them up the stairs. It was a little more work than he was expecting but Steve was light and he could handle it, especially with his adrenaline pumping from being in the vicinity of his mate in heat. Their first ever together.

When they got to the room the alpha quickly got to work, throwing Steve down into the soft nest he had made on his bed that him and Billy had been screwing in pretty much daily. It smelled like slick and sex and the both of them together and Billy couldn’t help himself from growling just a little at the slap in the face with scent when he walked into the door.

Steve seemed to be enjoying it too, groaning as he immediately turned over to bury his nose in the nest.

The little jiggle Steve made when he threw his ass up in the air had Billy losing it, “Jesus christ, Stevie.” There was a large, wet stain from slick on the back of his pants and that was all the alpha had to see before he dove in.

He threw his hands on the omega’s hips, reveling in the tight whine that escaped the omega’s ass at the sudden touch. Steve shuddered as he turned his head to the side and relaxed into the cushions once more. 

“Fuck me. C’mon, don’t make me wait,” he pleaded.

“Oh, I won’t princess,” Billy said with a smirk. “You’re gonna get this one easy, fast and hard. Later, though, I’m gonna take my time with you. Make you really beg for it.”

And with that, he ran his hand up to the hem of Steve’s pants and pulled them down to reveal the omega’s slick-covered hole. He groaned at the sight, then struggled as he maneuvered the rest of the pants off Steve’s stubborn legs.

“You could help, you know,” he bitched.

“Noo, wanna stay just like this,” the omega argued. “Feels _so good_ just like this.”

It probably relieved the cramps a great deal, Billy realized. He was in the perfect heat position. Face down, ass up, it was the most comfortable position he could be in right now. And while Billy wanted to look at the boy’s face while wrecking him, he also understood that this was also the best way for him to be knotting Steve the first time.

As soon as he got the tricky pants off he wasted no time with Steve, immediately thrusting two fingers into the soaked hole. It was barely a stretch, the omega’s body already accommodating to the intrusion with the expectation of a knot to soon replace it.

Steve keened and pushed back with one of the cutest little whimpers Billy has ever heard come out of the boy’s mouth. They only continued as he scissored him open, pushing back against Billy’s hand with desperation.

He came with the addition of a third finger, throwing his head into the pillows with a loud moan. Slick started to stream down Billy’s arm, and jesus christ he was starting to shake with the smell of his come. As soon as he found the omega sufficiently stretched he pulled his fingers out, wiping them off on his pant leg. He winced at the broken sob Steve let out as he was left empty again.

“I got you, princess.” He unzipped his jeans as quickly as he could, boxers along with them.

“Please, please, please,” Steve babbled, pressing back against nothing.

“You ready for me, sweet boy?” Billy grabbed his hips to stabilize them, using the other hand to jack himself a couple times before lining up and pushing in.

“Alpha!” Steve yelped as Billy entered him, a groan followed in it’s foot steps. He wiggled with little erotic moans as his was filled up.

Billy knew this wasn’t going to last long from the start. The first round of heat was always the worst and best left to just get it over with. 

That didn’t mean it wasn’t feeling damn good though, and he knew Steve was thinking the same thing. The omega was in a daze. His hands were gripped tight to the cushions below him, face smushed into them so hard Billy could barely make out the words he was moaning. 

It wasn’t long before Steve could feel Billy’s knot tugging at his rim. He whined at the swell of it, the burn growing more and more intense. But as the fast and hard rhythm slowed into a dirty grind he found himself keening at the feel of it. Every thrust was dead on rubbing against his prostate and that was a hell of a lot more distracting than the pain that came with it.

A couple more thrusts and Billy was pulling the Steve against him with a grunt as he filled the k-condom, his knot finally locking him and the omega together.

Suddenly Steve was convulsing in his grip, squeezing tightly around his knot. His legs were shaking, on the verge of collapsing, and Billy hurried to wrap an arm around Steve’s stomach to keep him up. 

He shook through the orgasm with a whine. This one was different than the others. He could barely breathe with how good it felt, shaking violently in the alpha’s grip. Robin wasn’t kidding when she said knotting was gonna be good.

After a few minutes he caught up with his breathing and Billy pulled his legs to the side and laid them down, wrapping his arms around him to spoon.

“How was that, princess,” Billy asked him. “You okay?”

Steve smiled and laid back against him. The first round of heat was done and now he just felt floaty. All he wanted to do was cuddle now.

“ _So good,_ Billy,” he said. He was already feeling better than when he did during the heats he’s spent alone. His body was cooler now, not the itchy burning he would normal be feeling. And he felt so relaxed, the most comfortable he’s been in a while. “Shoulda been doing that the whole time.” 


End file.
